


Worf One Shots

by roseandremus



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Sorry that they are short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	Worf One Shots

You were planet side trying to help two societies make peace, but the easiest mission had to go wrong for you. Luckily, Worf was your accompaniment just in case this happened, but you decided to take over by hiding in a closet. A closet that locked from the inside that you and Worf were now stuck in until the outside seemed to quiet or until contact from Enterprise.  
When you made yourself comfortable in the tight quarters, Worf muttered,“First they take over the mission and now comprises my space.”  
You were slightly offended but kept your calm whispering so softly that he barely understood,“I can’t help it. You’re just really warm. Like a giant heater. Besides, your the one who told me you secretly enjoyed sharing space with close friends.”  
Worf was as silent as he was still until he adjusted his arm around in surrender. That gesture was one you remembered for the rest of your life despite him marrying another.  



End file.
